Maestro
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Romano y España deciden jugar el rol de una relación prohibida entre maestro y alumno.


Este es el fic más obsceno que he traducido ... y eso me hace feliz xD yay!

Es de sapphiiremoon. Recomiendo mucho su página en livejournal, con jugosos lemon de esta pareja *o*

Advertencias:

- Lemon

- Fetiche de Romano por la lenceria.

- Son demasiado sexosos y muy ffdsgfdfy (no sé si me explico xD)

- Hay partes que suenan raras porque la traducción de inglés a español siempre es rara xD

- Aún no lo he revisado, si hay errores avísenme xD

_Hetalia es mío. Tú eres mío. Este país es mío. El aire que estás respirando es mío. Todo cuanto has visto y verás es mío y siempre lo será. Es mentira ... pero de ilusiones se vive._

* * *

Romano miró intensamente a su reflejo en el espejo. Esta era la cosa más estúpida que España le había obligado a hacer. Sin embargo, él no podía negarse. España había pillado a Romano vestido con uno de sus antiguos trajes de sirvienta mientras este tenía un poquito de _'diversión' _consigo mismo_, _asi que desde ese momento, España había estado determinado a tener sexo con Romano, llevando este último una falda. Romano podía negarse, pero la consecuencia sería que cada nación descubriría que a él le gustaba masturbarse llevando braguitas y vestidos de volantes.

Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, Romano sabía que España realmente no le contaría a nadie lo que le había visto hacer. Era más fácil, sin embargo, pretender que él no tenía elección en este juego que ellos estaban a punto de jugar.

Alisó las arrugas de su falda roja a cuadros (falda escocesa) y deslizó su mano hacia la fila de botones de su camisa para asegurarse de que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Enderezó su corbata roja, se inclinó para comprobar que sus medias blancas, que llegaban hasta las rodillas, no se fueran a caer, y ajustó los broches de sus zapatos Mary Jane. Excepto por la falta de pecho y pelo largo, Romano lucía completamente como la tímida alumna de un colegio católico, el rol que iba a jugar.

Había estado tan seguro de que cumplir con el papel sería imposible. Él era católico, pero no era una chica, y no era _tímido_. Pero España, ese bastardo, se había reído y le había informado de que él no podía ser una chica, pero que era, ciertamente, muy tímido. No existía otra razón para explicar sus forcejeos a la hora de abrirse a los demás y como se ponía tan nervioso frente a otros.

¡Eso simplemente era estar a la defensiva! ¡Era diferente!

Romano se apartó del espejo y abandonó su habitación para caminar hacia el vestíbulo y entrar en la _'clase' _de España. No sabía lo que España llevaría puesto, y tampoco sabía como se supone que sería el escenario. España solo había dicho que Romano era una estudiante de una escuela católica, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su profesor. Era irritante la forma en la que España sonó tan seguro de si mismo cuando le dijo a Romano 'perdidamente enamorada' . Como si en la vida real Romano estuviera perdidamente enamorado de España. ¡Por favor!

Romano elevó su puño y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se detuvo.

Supongamos, sin embargo, que él fuera a actuar como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de España. No sería _Romano_ comportándose de esa forma. Ese sería su personaje. Y España sabía eso. Lo había pedido así. Si Romano se sonrojaba, y admiraba a España, y dejaba que le tocase por todas partes, y no ponía ni una pizca de resistencia, España no podría decir nada sobre eso a Romano más tarde porque había una justificación para su comportamiento …

Romano dio unos toquecitos en la puerta.

**"Entre."** - España sonaba extraordinariamente serio. Cuando Romano entró en la habitación, se hizo evidente que esa seriedad era justo como él se imaginó en un principio.

España lucía bastante profesional. vestido con cómodos pantalones negros, una formal camisa prístina blanca, y una fina corbata negra perfectamente colocada. No tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, y en su rostro se encontraban unas gafas con una montura fina, negra y rectangular. Romano estaba seguro de que no había visto nunca antes esas gafas en su vida. España nunca llevó gafas.

Aunque quizás debería llevarlas más a menudo. Las mejillas de Romano se encendieron al comprobar lo sexy que lucía su 'profesor'.

Romano aclaró su garganta y trató de meterse en su papel. **"Señor,"** - saludó torpemente. España sonrió un poco, y Romano sintió como se sonrojaba por lo sumiso que había sonado. Él apoyó su peso de una pierna a otra y deslizó su mano a través de su cabello. Se preguntó que pensó España de él al verle con esta vestimenta. - **"¿Deseaba verme?"**

**"Así es,"** - contestó España. - **"Por favor, toma asiento." **- Señaló hacía un pequeño pupitre de estudiante situado directamente en frente de su habitual escritorio. Era el único pupitre que había, difícilmente haciendo de esta habitación una clase convincente, pero Romano imaginó que debería ignorar ese pequeño descuido. En su lugar, se concentró en caminar sin tropezar con sus pequeños tacones. España le echó una ojeada a través de sus lentes y Romano no supo en ese momento si deseaba llevar una falda más corta o más larga.

Trató de dar la talla con su papel de estudiante. España … era su superior. Su increíblemente sexy superior. Maldición, ¿cómo se supone que alguien iba a prestar atención en la clase en la que _España_ enseña?

Err, ese fue obviamente el pensamiento de la chica católica, _no_ el de Romano.

Romano se sentó obediente y trató de parecer preocupado. Mayormente porque España parecía preocupado, así que Romano supuso que lo que sea que ellos estaban discutiendo era de gran importancia.

España dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante y pasó suavemente sus dedos a lo ancho de la lisa superficie perteneciente a la mesa de Romano.

**"Romano,"** - dijo con un suspiro. **- "Hay una razón por la que te he mandado a llamar. ¿Sabes cuál es?"** - Miró hacia él como si estuviera esperando que respondiera.

**"¿Q-Que?"** - Romano tartamudeó. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Él no le había dicho nada! - **"¡Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo!"**

España se inclinó y le diriguió una mirada estricta. - **"¿Es esa la forma de hablar a tus superiores, Romano?"**

Romano ardía en furia, y su primera opción fue la de contestarle con algún insulto, pero guardó silencio. Esto era un juego, y el tenía un papel que desempeñar. No importa lo frustrado que se encuentre. Era un _juego_. Él simplemente tenía que recordárselo a si mismo. Pero maldición, es más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Aun así, lo intentó. - **"N-No, señor. No. No es."** - Las palabras sonaron forzadas y en un tono amargo. España sonrió de todas formas, y una parte de Romano fue apaciguada, un poco, y la ira fue reprimida por el momento.

**"Te lo diré. Romano, has estado quedándote rezagada en clase últimamente. Por lo general, eres una muy buena estudiante, pero últimamente algo …"** - El volumen de su voz descendió, y se sentó en el filo del pupitre de Romano, llevando sus dedos hacia el nudo de la corbata para así aflojarla. - **"… ha estado distrayéndote"** - terminó de decir. Romano observó fijamente como España aflojaba su corbata, casualmente dejándola lo suficientemente floja para poder desabotonar los botones de la parte superior de su camisa. La piel bronceada fue poco a poco revelada, y la manera en la que los dedos de España se deslizaban era sensual y cautivante. - **"¿Romano?"**

**"¿Qué?"** - Romano preguntó mirando a los dedos de España.

España extendió su mano y alzó la barbilla de Romano, por lo que ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. - **"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Distrayéndote y no oyendo ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo."** - Romano se sonrojó. Maldita sea.

**"Lo … siento."** - Romano hizo una mueca. Odiaba disculparse. Pero esto era por el juego.

**"Está bien, pero tengo curiosidad …"** - Él volvió a su mesa y se sentó. - **"¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan entretenido en clase? He hablado con tus otros profesores, y ellos dicen que estás totalmente concentrada en sus clases. ¿Cuál es la diferencia con la mía?"** - Su mirada vagaba por el cuerpo de Romano mientras hablaba e hizo una pausa cuando llegó hasta sus piernas.

Ese idiota. Romano miró con furia a la pared de delante y ligeramente sobre el hombro de España. Era obvio lo que él deseaba que Romano dijese. Las palabras 'perdidamente enamorado' danzaron dentro de su mente y le recriminaron. La ultima cosa que deseaba hacer era alimentar el ridículo ego de España. Era realmente embarazoso porque los recuerdos de las lecciones reales enseñadas por él aun seguían recientes y persistían en su memoria. Recuerdos en los que se suponía que debía estar aprendiendo cosas sobre artistas españoles, pero en su lugar, su atención estaba fija en la forma en la que los labios de España se movían cuando este leía, y fantaseaba sobre besarlos. Él era joven y estaba enamorado, y sus nerviosas respuestas a las preguntas de España estaban siempre mal. España cada vez estaba más molesto y exigía una explicación de por qué Romano no podía mantener su concentración. Dio por sentado que su alumno estaba simplemente siendo un testarudo y se negaba a aprender acerca de la cultura española. Él nunca sospechó que su estudiante estaba locamente enamorado de él.

España seguía esperando por una respuesta. Romano contestó con menos confianza de la que a él le hubiera gustado, - **"Y-Yo en realidad no he notificado ninguna distracción por mi parte."**

España rió entre dientes. - **"Dudo que lo notificaras."** - Después de un momento, él comentó, - **"Ya sabes, he tenido estudiantes que actuaban de la misma forma que tú. Hubo uno que lo hizo durante años. Él me culpaba a mí y me decía que era un profesor pésimo, y yo empezaba a creérmelo, hasta que …"**

Romano sintió su corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho. - **"¿Hasta qué?"** - le animó a seguir hablando.

**"Hasta que un día estuve mirando sus cuadernos …"** - Romano cerró sus ojos. Dios, _no_. - **" … y encontré mi nombre escrito una y otra vez, decorado con corazoncitos y tomates por todos lados."**

Romano sabía que su cara estaba completamente roja. ¿Cómo iba él a salir de esa? - **"Usted … usted debía haberle estado enseñando cosas sobre … anatomía. Y sobre agricultura. "** - Le miró para ver si se lo había creído. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro indico a Romano que no, que no le engaño.

Antes de que Romano metiera más la pata, España añadió, - **"Quizás. Pero tú no estás en esa situación, ¿lo estás, Romano?"**

**"Yo … "** - No sabía que decir. ¡No era justo que España usara sentimientos reales dentro de un juego! ¡Maldita sea! Estaba avergonzado. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido de pequeño?

Romano jugó nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos reposadas en su regazo y fijó su atención en la parte superior de su pupitre. Ahora estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en lo que la colegiala podría decir. Que diría, que diría …

**"Romano … ¿Te sientes atraído por mí?"**

Romano quedó congelado, a pesar de que su corazón amenazaba con explotar fuera de su pecho. Estaba tan confundido ahora mismo. La primera vez que confesó sus sentimientos había sido una experiencia terrible. Le tomó cerca de media hora porque estaba tan abochornado, y tartamudeaba, y estaba tan asustado por la posible reacción de España que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y tuvo que mantener una pausa para considerar la posibilidad de salir corriendo muy lejos. ¿Ahora tenía que volver a pasar por eso de nuevo?

Él no podría hacerlo. Finalmente, Romano, sofocado, dijo, - **"Y-Yo creo que usted sabe."**

España le sonrió, su barbilla descansando en su mano. - **"Me he dado cuenta de que me observas, pero, ¿quieres saber un secreto? Yo te observo también. Eres la más bella estudiante de mi clase, ya sabes. Sencillamente, hay algo acerca de ti … "** - su voz fue disminuyendo y sus ojos vagaron a lo largo del cuerpo de Romano nuevamente. Sintió como permanecían sobre él por demasiado tiempo, y resistió la necesidad de retorcerse ante el calor que desprendía su mirada penetrante. - **"¿Romano?"**

**"¿Q-Qué?"** - Balbuceó.

**"Es de suponer que no debo sentirme atraído por mis estudiantes. Pero es tan difícil ignorarte. Especialmente cuando haces cosas como las que estás haciendo ahora"**

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? - **"¿Como qué?"**

Los ojos de España recayeron en _algo_ bajo el pupitre de Romano.

**"Como sentarte con las piernas abiertas de par en par para que así yo pueda ver claramente tu falda. "**

Romano se enrojeció, cerró sus piernas de golpe, y tiró de su falda, intentando cubrirse completamente. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado de sentarse como una chica y no como un maldito hombre? ¿Era eso lo que el pervertido había estado mirando todo el tiempo?

**"No es muy refinado sentarse de esa forma, Romano," **- España le regañó débilmente - **"Especialmente cuando estás tratando de ser una buena chica. Una chica que abre sus piernas de esa forma parece como si estuviera invitando a los hombres a mirarla directamente a esas áreas que deberían mantenerse en privado."**

**"¡B-Bueno, a lo mejor no deberían estar mirando!"** - le contestó.

**"¿Cómo puedes culparles por mirar cuando tú misma te expones?"** - España le miró muy seriamente, y Romano casi se sintió avergonzado, aunque no había una buena razón para ello. **"Además, difícilmente puedo creer que esas braguitas son apropiadas para una chica de tu edad. Estimo que unas modestas braguitas blancas de algodón hubieran sido más aceptables."** - ¿ ¡ _Por qué _estaba él tan inmensamente concentrado en las braguitas! ? - **"¿Pero rojas? E incluso creo que vi que eran de encaje, Romano, y ciertamente no eran muy discretas."** - Romano esperaba que ese fuera el final del sermón. _Por favor,_ que sea el final. Él no estaba seguro de si España sabía lo mucho que le excitaba llevar lencería femenina, y él- … - **"Ven aquí y déjame verlas."**

"**¿ **_**¡Q-Qu Q-Qué demonios! **_**?" **- Romano lloriqueó en shock. Se removió en su silla, sintiendo en ese momento la excitación de su pene caliente, ya ejerciendo presión bajo la ropa, ... ¡y no quería que España viera eso!

"**Cuida tu lenguaje, Romano. Dije que vengas aquí y me dejes verlas," **- Repitió con perfecta calma. - **"Deseo examinarla y juzgar justamente si son o no apropiadas. Como maestro tuyo es mi deber asegurarme de que no solo estás trabajando bien en clase, sino que vives tu vida de forma pura y virtuosa. Eso incluye llevar ropa interior discreta y modesta." - **¡ Romano estaba bastante convencido de que de ninguna manera era ese el deber del maestro de una escuela católica! ¡Este razonamiento era una mierda! Él permaneció sentado, deseando que las braguitas, las cuales eran el objeto de tanta atención, no se sintieran tan _bien_ cuando hacían fricción con su pene y sus testículos.

"**Romano, si tú no vienes aquí y levantas tu falda para mí, me veré obligado a imponerte un castigo. No quiero hacer eso. Tú eres una buena estudiante." **

Tragando saliva e intentando luchar contra su vergüenza, Romano se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de su asiento. Esquivó la mirada de España mientras andaba a tropezones hacia su mesa y cruzó sus brazos, sus manos cerradas en puños.

"**Buena chica. Ahora, por favor, levanta tu falda, Romano."**

Maldición, maldición, maldición esto era tan vergonzoso. Podía sentir que su miembro estaba ya semi-erecto, y la escasa cantidad de seda y encaje que lo cubría no iba a disimularlo de ninguna forma. Con sus mejillas ardiendo, él agarró con fuerza el borde de la falda escocesa y la levantó, mirando con vergüenza al curioso bulto en sus bragas. España lo miró fijamente por un largo rato, lo cual era simplemente _irritante_, y de alguna forma también era muy estimulante, maldita sea. Romano era más conciente que nunca de lo suave que era el material del que estaba hecha esa lencería, y lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía su roce contra su pene sensible.

Por fin, España sacudió la cabeza y dijo, - **"No considero que la escuela pueda dar el visto bueno a esto." - **Extendió su brazo y sus dedos recorrieron un trazo a lo largo de la banda elástica, tirando un poco de ella hacia abajo. Romano se quedó sin aliento, y entonces, España soltó la banda elástica, provocando que esta volviera a su sitio bruscamente y produciendo cierto escozor en la parte baja del estomago de Romano. - **"¿De qué está hecha?" **- España preguntó, dejando que sus dedos vaguen por el contorno del miembro excitado de Romano.

"**Umm." **- La mente de Romano quedó en blanco cuando España comenzó a rozar su pene a través de la- … l-a - **"¡Seda!" **- dijo entre jadeos.

Oh. Joder, oh, joder. Empujó sus caderas solo un poco para alentar a España a que lo frotara más fuerte, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando España apartó la mano.

"**Déjame ver por atrás," **- ordenó. Romano se dio la vuelta un poquito _(muy) _deprisa, pero al menos no se subió la parte trasera de la falda y se inclinó tal y como estuvo tentado a hacer. Una de las manos calientes de España acarició el trasero de Romano y comenzó a masajearlo, agarrándolo con firmeza. Romano luchó para mantener su respiración bajo control, pero se rindió cuando uno de sus dedos hizo presión contra su entrada a través de la tela. Incluso a través de las braguitas, Romano podía sentir como su cuerpo vibraba de placer y su entrada se contraía en deseo. España presionó dicha entrada débilmente al principio, pero incrementó la presión hasta el punto en el que estaba prácticamente penetrándole con el dedo. Romano tragó saliva y presionó su cuerpo contra el dedito sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía. Maldición, ¿por qué jugaba así con él?

De repente, España le dio una nalgada en su trasero y Romano pegó un alarido.

"**Traviesa," **- Él murmuró. - **"Son altamente inapropiadas. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?"**

La mente de Romano no podía funcionar lo suficientemente bien en esos momentos para formular una mentira decente. - **"Y-Yo las compré" -** confesó.

España elevó una ceja. - **"¿Y qué es lo que pensó el vendedor sobre venderte tal lencería?"**

Romano se sonrojó. - **"Yo le dije que las estaba comprando para otra persona."**

"**¿Cuántas de estas tienes?" **- La mirada intrigada que España le dio le indicó que ellos estaban pasando la línea entre el juego y la realidad.

Romano se mordió el labio antes de admitir vergonzosamente, - **"U-Unas pocas." **- Seis, en realidad. Él había ido a comprarlas en dos ocasiones distintas, y la experiencia había resultado ser una autentica mortificación. Cada vez que tomaba un par de bragas que encontraba atractivas y con las que deseaba hacer cosas, él sentía como si todos los empleados estuvieran vigilándole y fueran de alguna manera conscientes de que realmente los compraba para él mismo, no para una novia. No podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando las pagó (¡en metálico, ni loco pagaría eso usando una tarjeta de crédito! ), y él sentía como si cada persona que pasase por su lado, mientras sostenía su vergonzosa bolsita rosa y roja, supiera exactamente lo que había dentro de ella y lo que Romano iba a hacer con _ellas_.

Afortunadamente, España no siguió indagando. En su lugar, él se levantó del escritorio y besó a Romano.

Romano sintió que se derretía con el beso que casi de inmediato correspondió, incluso a pesar de que estaba muy seguro de que no estaba permitida tal cosa entre estudiantes y profesores. De hecho, probablemente debería estar alejando a España de él con un empujón. Él lo haría. En un momento. Después de- oh. Oh. Ahora España estaba brindándole caricias, utilizando su lengua en el interior de su boca, … y el tenía un sabor tan bueno. Solo un poquito más, y luego le alejaría. España movía su boca a ritmo pausado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Romano gimió cuando España rozó su lengua contra la suya, y se apoderó a la vez de sus caderas, para presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y esa fricción contra su pene se sentía demasiado bien ...

Romano empujó a España lejos de él con un pequeño jadeo, incapaz de aguantar mucho más con la fricción de sus caderas. Trató de parecer nervioso y dijo preocupado, - **"Señor, y-yo no creo que debamos hacer esto." **- La mirada de España se tornó más oscura, y Romano continuo hablando frenéticamente, - **"¡No está permitido- nosotros estaríamos en graves problemas!" **

España lamió la parte exterior de la oreja de Romano, haciéndole estremecerse. - **"No te preocupes por meterte en problemas."** - murmuró con voz ronca. Romano tembló cuando España lamió y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando deliciosos escalofríos que recorrieron su cuello y su espalda. Él presionó su cuerpo contra Romano con mayor insistencia, y Romano se preguntó si había descubierto lo mucho que deseaba España jugar a este juego.

"**Pero no podemos." **- Romano protestó con voz débil. Él le empujó sin verdadera fuerza, y las manos de España se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar el trasero de Romano de nuevo. Sus dedos largos se escabulleron por debajo de la ropa interior, para tocarse así piel con piel.

La suave piel fue explorada y manoseada, dejándola ardiendo en deseo por donde quiera que los dedos la rozaran. Trató de acallar sus gemidos, apoyándose contra el pecho de España, cuando los dedos de este se encontraron presionados entre sus nalgas y se movían de arriba abajo contra la piel sensible. Cuando uno de los dedos encontró su entrada y fue empujado juguetonamente contra ella, las caderas del italiano se sacudieron hacia delante en un intento de frotar su pene palpitante contra el de España. Él estaba tan duro … hasta tal punto que era casi doloroso. Llegados a este punto, Romano no podía imaginar lo mucho que las braguitas habían sido estiradas. Probablemente, estarían rotas.

España continuó jugando con la entrada de Romano mientras este quedaba sin aliento y frotaba su erección contra él. **- "¿Me deseas?" **- Preguntó España. Besó la cara de Romano, que estaba caliente y enrojecida, y movió sus caderas una vez más contra las de Romano.

Era difícil pensar con tanta excitación, pero Romano se las arregló para murmurar sofocado lo que él sabía que España deseaba oír. - **"Nosotros n-no debemos. Usted es mi … maestro."**

España sonrió y metió la mitad del dedo rápidamente en el agujero de Romano, haciéndole gemir. - **"Eso no es lo que he preguntado." **- le dijo. Retiró su mano del interior de las bragas y Romano trató de no expresar su desagrado - Él realmente deseaba que continuara jugando con él.

Peor que torturarle, España le alejó, y ya no podían frotar sus erecciones la una contra la otra. Romano emitió un sonido de frustración cuando su miembro palpitó con necesidad, y España rió. **-"Bien," **- solicitó- **"¿Me deseas?"**

Era embarazosa la forma en la que los ojos de Romano, casi de inmediato, se situaron en la entrepierna de España. Los pantalones negros estaban siendo oprimidos de una manera impresionante, y el cuerpo de Romano se inundó de calor cuando visualizó en su mente la imagen de España duro y excitado bajo ellos. Si, le deseaba, pero tenía que resistirse. España era su profesor. - **"Yo no puedo- …"**

"**Incluso si dices que no," **- le interrumpió - **"Tu cuerpo me está diciendo lo contrario." -** De nuevo, levantó la falda de Romano sin vacilación alguna, y Romano se sonrojo al ver su pene tensando la tela, formandose una gran y oscura mancha húmeda donde se encontraba el glande, que trataba de salir hacia afuera por la presión. España chasqueó la lengua. - **"Ciertamente, has hecho un buen lío aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo creer en verdad que no me deseas cuando estás tan duro y mojado?" **- España quitó las braguitas que cubrían el miembro de Romano y frotó su pulgar contra el glande. Romano soltó un gemido de placer cuando de su pene se escapó más liquido preseminal, debido a que España estaba jugando con él.

Trató de acercarse, levantando el rostro para que España pudiera entender que quería un beso. Era tan fácil expresarse cuando no se suponía que era él mismo, sino otra persona. España continuó girando el pulgar sobre el glande húmedo mientras se inclinó y le concedió a Romano el deseo que no llegó a formular en palabras.

Después de un momento, España murmuró contra los labios de Romano: **"Nadie nació para ser perfecto. Cede ante la tentación." **- Era sin duda el peor profesor de escuelas católicas de la historia.

Pero ... era su superior.

**"¡Oh, Maestro!" **- dijo Romano entre cada bocanada de aire. - **"Yo no debería ... , p-pero te deseo. Y-Yo, umm ... ¡te necesito! " **- Romano tragó saliva y enterró su cara ardiendo de vergüenza en la camisa de España. Si España se ríe de él ahora, Romano juraría que en su vida nunca más cumpliría ni una sola fantasía de ese bastardo! ¡Jamás!

Sin embargo, España no se rió. En su lugar, le transmitió confianza: **"No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti." **- Y apretó la mano alrededor del miembro de Romano suavemente, respaldando sus palabras. La otra mano de España se deslizó por el cuerpo de Romano y se posó en su pecho. Tanteó a través de la camisa blanca de algodón hasta que encontró el pequeño bulto que estaba buscando, y luego se apoderó de él, sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, apretándolo. Romano soltó un suspiro entrecortado, y España siguió pellizcando su pezón hasta que se volvió bien duro. Luego se inclinó para lamerlo a través de la camisa. La tela tenía un sabor terrible, pero el resultado final fue fantástico. La camisa se volvió transparente, pegándose a su piel, y moldeándose a la propia forma del pezón endurecido. España lo pellizcó un poco más, a la vez que Romano respiraba aceleradamente y mecía sus caderas hacia delante en un intento de conseguir que la mano de España se moviera hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su polla ...

España trató de no sonreír cuando quitó la mano de entre la ropa interior húmeda y Romano se quejó frustrado.

**"Si lo quieres tan desesperadamente, mastúrbate" **- murmuró España. - **"Ahora estoy preocupado por el estado de tu camisa, puedo ver tus pequeños pezones a través de ella con la misma facilidad con la que pude ver lo que había bajo tu falda." **- Una exageración, probablemente, pero eso difícilmente sería una preocupación para España. Romano enrojeció, y España alzó las manos para frotar los dos pezones al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose un poquito mal por mostrar tanta atención en uno, ignorando al otro. Simplemente, habían tantísimas partes hermosas en el cuerpo de Romano a las que prestar atención.

"**Yo no … no me masturbo …" **- Jadeó.

España decidió remediar su anterior negligencia mordiendo el otro pezón suavemente. Romano gimoteó, y España le preguntó**: "¿No lo haces? ¿Ni siquiera cuando piensas en mí?"** - Romano podría haberse sonrojado, pero él estaba ya tan rojo que España no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Siguió persistiendo, - **"¿Ni siquiera al llevar puestas tus braguitas sexys?"** - Deslizó su mano bajo la falda y tiró de la banda elástica de la ropa interior.

"**D-Deja de burlarte de mí …" **- le protestó, viéndose bastante avergonzado. España sonrió burlonamente, y se tomó una angustiosa cantidad de tiempo para jalar de la banda hacia abajo, y cada vez más hacia abajo. España hizo una pausa sólo para levantarle la falda a Romano, y ahí fue cuando la ropa interior fue retirada con un fuerte tirón, pudiendo ver la polla erecta de Romano al descubierto. Se inclinó hacia delante y metió la punta en su boca, chupándola, deleitándose de forma instantánea con los gemidos y la forma de retorcerse de este. - **"¡No, Esp-Señor! ¡Maestro! Aah! No podré aguantar mucho más si usted-"** - España sonrió maliciosamente aún con el miembro de Romano en su boca y llegó a oprimir la base del miembro para mantener a raya cualquier orgasmo que estaba tratando de llegar antes de que él lo desease. Los acallados gruñidos de desesperación de Romano eran casi suficientes para hacer que España se corriera.

**"Deseo que te inclines contra mi escritorio" **- le ordenó. Él tragó saliva, asombrado por lo baja que había sonado su voz. Romano se inclinó contra el escritorio de inmediato, temblando, y tratando de abrir sus piernas a pesar de la resistencia de las braguitas, que habían sido bajadas hasta las rodillas. España se posicionó detrás de él, empujando su pene ,aun cubierto bajo la ropa, contra el trasero de Romano y frotándolo de arriba abajo contra él. Se apoderó de ambas nalgas y las separó de tal forma que su abultada erección encajó entre ellas y apretó esas nalgas alrededor de su miembro.

Romano gritó de placer mientras sus brazos cedieron bajo su peso. España comenzó la lección de sexo que tenía preparada para su pequeño y sexy estudiante, amando la forma en la que Romano se veía tan desesperado por él. ¡Y pensar que había malgastado muchas sublimes oportunidades solo porque Romano deseaba mantener su fetiche por la lencería en secreto! Ah, pero había algo más que él deseaba probar en ese momento.

**"Dime, Romano,"** - le dijo - **"¿Eres virgen?" **- Le empujó fuerte contra la mesa en su afán de buscar fricción y Romano rió de una forma un tanto histérica, pero la risotada se convirtió en un gemido en un momento después. **"Mmm, creo que si lo eres. Eres pura e inmaculada, y el único sexo que has tenido ha sido en tu mente. Conmigo." **- Romano dejó caer sus brazos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos mientras España continuaba provocando fricción contra él. - **"Asi que por ser virgen, no voy a penetrarte- … "**

_**"¡No!"**_ - España parpadeó en sorpresa debido al arrebato, y Romano parecía petrificado. Su mirada en shock pasó pronto a una bastante mortificada, y se apresuró a esconder su rostro con sus brazos.

Tratando duramente de no reírse, España le dio consuelo. - **"No te preocupes, voy a hacer algo más que creo que te gustará." **- España hizo una pausa por un momento antes de que al fin, _al fin_, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó su gran y endurecido pene. Separó los muslos de Romano, con manos un poco sudorosas, y posicionó su pene entre ellos. Romano comprendió su intención inmediatamente y juntó sus piernas, aprisionándo el miembro, y movió sus caderas sin previo aviso.

España tuvo que parar un momento para tomar aliento cuando el calor,la presión, y la fricción de los muslos de Romano le enviaron una oleada de placer a través de su polla y su cuerpo. Entonces, él comenzó sus embestidas, fuertes y rápidas, solo teniendo en mente su propia satisfacción por un momento. ¡Joder, Romano se sentía tan bien! Y se estaba comportando de forma tan obediente y dócil, simplemente inclinándose y dejándole usar su cuerpo tal y como deseaba. ¡ Y maldita sea! ¡Era una golfa bien sexy con esas braguitas! ¡Joder, joder, joder, España desafiaría a cualquier profesor a tener un estudiante tan irresistible como Romano y abstenerse a no tomar ventaja de su inocencia!

**"¡Ah! ¡Maestro!"** - Romano sollozó, y … ¿Siempre había sonado tan sumiso? Ya no había vuelta atrás para España. Él deseaba más. Deseaba que Romano gritará en éxtasis su nombre. Deseaba que Romano se sentase en su escritorio, mostrando sus largas y magnificas piernas, sujetando el lápiz entre sus labios y poniendo esa adorable cara de concentración mientras trataba de recordar como aplicar cierta formula matemática. Y entonces, _'Maestro, ¡no entiendo! ¿Podría enseñarme, Señor?'_. Y tendría ese bello sonrojo en su rostro, y … _¡oh, si!_ España amaba esa inocencia, y amaba la idea de corromper dicha inocencia, ¡Y simplemente amaba a Romano! ¡Maldita sea!

**"¡Dilo de nuevo!"** - le ordenó, preguntándose si el fuerte agarre con el que sujetaba los costados de Romano dejarían marca.

**"¡Maestro!"** - Romano gimió. Juntó sus muslos más aun, suplicando, - **"¿Puedo correrme? Profesor, ¿por favor? ¡por favor!"**

España casi sentía como si una bestia hubiera tomado el control sobre él en ese momento. Oprimió el cuerpo de Romano bajo su peso y extendió su mano para así agarrar el miembro de Romano. Solo hizo falta bombear un poco y con fuerza para que que Romano estuviera gritando el nombre de España a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía y el semen salpicara sobre un lado de la mesa. España aprisionó las piernas de Romano y las apretó la una contra la otra mientras desesperadamente las embestía, ardiendo bajo el calor de su piel.

Podría haber previsto las palabras expresadas en susurros, pero aun así, estas le llevaron hasta el limite:

**"Te amo, Maestro-"**

El orgasmo de España fue intenso, y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su agarre se había debilitado, y era Romano quien estaba manteniendo los muslos cerrados y juntos para que España pudiera alcanzar su orgasmo y beber de su polla hasta la última gota de semen que había .

España permaneció allí, jadeando sobre Romano durante un minuto, antes de retroceder y dejar que se levantara. Romano hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, pero sabía por experiencia que cuando España era duro durante las relaciones sexuales, un puchero y unos ojos llorosos, por lo general, eran suficientes para que él le diese un magnifico masaje en la espalda.

Cuando ambos por fin volvieron a la realidad, España tocó el borde de las gafas mostrándose sorprendido, y preguntándose cómo es que no se habían caído. Romano, por su parte, se sintió cada vez más acalorado al reproducir en su cabeza todo lo que dijo.

Había llevado demasiado lejos eso de ser sumiso. Era un cambio agradable considerando su constante necesidad de construir fuertes barreras, asi que probablemente exageró. Él necesitaba ponerle remedio a la situación y rápido.

**"Bastardo"** - le acusó Romano, mirando con furia a su ex-profesor. España se lo merecía, estaba seguro, aunque aun no sabía exactamente la razón por la que estaba enfadado. Entonces, Romano se dio cuenta de que su ropa interior se encontraba alrededor de sus tobillos, y se puso terriblemente sonrojado cuando él las pateó y estrujó en su puño para ocultarlas, mayoritariamente. Nunca sería capaz de usar estas mismas bragas de nuevo - no después de haber sido estiradas y tener su semen manchándolas por dentro. Maldita sea. Eso significaba que ahora solo tenía cinco. ¡Y estas eran sus preferidas de color rojo tomate!

**"¿Romano?"**

**"¿Qué?"** - refunfuño Romano, prácticamente hirviendo en rabia. Sin embargo, estaba más avergonzado que enojado.

España estaba mirando hacia él pensativo, aún llevando esas malditas gafas. -** "La proxima vez que vayas a una tienda de lenceria- ... "**

**"¡No es como si fuera una rutina habitual! ¡Maldita sea!"**

**"¿ … - puedo ir contigo?"**

Romano se quedó con la boca abierta. - **"¡Dios mio! ¡No!"**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

**"¡Porque entonces sería obvio para quién las compro! ¡Idiota!"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**"Te odio,"** - lamentó Romano cubriéndose con sus manos. - **"Te odio, te odio, te odio, te - …"**

**"¡Oh! ¡Wooow! ¡Casi todos son de encaje!"** - España sostuvo su hallazgo entre sus manos con total fervor y entusiasmo mientras Romano rogaba a Dios para que le matase allí mismo, en esa terrible tienda. Incluso sintió que podría echarse a llorar cuando España corrió hacia él y mantuvo las braguitas a la altura de su entrepierna, como si le estuviera visualizando con ellas.

Las vendedoras estaban murmurando detrás del mostrador y mirándoles con deleite. Romano nunca , _nunca, _se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida.

**"No. Me. Lo. Puedo. Creer."** - Algo había captado la atención de España, y prácticamente empezó a babear. Soltó las bragas que sostenía en las manos de Romano y se dirigió hacia otro estante. Romano tiró esa cosa terrible en el cajón más cercano, con sus mejillas ardiendo _como el fuego_. ¡España era un idiota! - **"R-Romano … "** - Romano alzó la vista con cierto temor, para contemplar a España irradiando felicidad frente a él. España alzó unas braguitas para que Romano las sostuviera.

Unas braguitas de escasa tela roja y un pequeño lazo verde en la parte delantera. Eran como …

**"¡Como un tomate!"** - Gritó España demasiado alto.

Romano no supo si darle un puñetazo o besarle.

* * *

¿A que fueron muy sexosos?


End file.
